Disclosed is a safety device that provides protection from impacts against a trampoline enclosure and its support members or poles; as well as reducing to some degree, the incidence of trampoline tipping or tip over. Also, disclosed are safety impact bags or pads that may be utilized with any trampoline capable of having an enclosure with support members or poles for that enclosure. Also disclosed is a safety pad that may be utilized with a trampoline capable of having a pole or other support member attached to the trampoline and extending above the jump surface. Also disclosed is a safety pad that may be employed between at least two poles or support members, with or without an enclosure which provides improved safety and impact absorption when a person impacts or otherwise contacts the safety pad. Disclosed is an impact safety pad that, upon impact, helps shift some of the impact force more downward than otherwise would occur, which helps prevent unwanted tipping of the trampoline, as well as increasing more weight and/or force inward toward a point of the trampoline within its perimeter. This effect increases the higher the impact point on the safety pad occurs above the trampoline surface. For the safety pad to be useful and to provide a minimal best protection to an impacting user, at least 50% of the volume of the bag needs to lie within the perimeter of the trampoline, or trampoline frame rail that supports the jump surface. This is because more of the pad volume of material needs to be in front of the enclosure pole such that it can absorb any impacts by a user without the user inadvertently striking the pole, and so the user has the minimum safe coverage for protection.
The above and other effects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the drawings.